Fuzzy Future- Chap 2
by Queena Alicia 4869
Summary: jadi, apa yang terjadi?*eh sudah terlihat kah? dan ketidakpekaan itu sebenarnya sedikit menyakitkan


Err... pendatang baru..pendatang baru.. traktiran..traktiran XD*plak

Wew pertamakali bikin FF ShinShi. jadi, dengan hormat dan malu-malu saya minta reviewnya yak ^^

Rated: T, masih berantakan dan mengenaskan

Warning! Detective conan cuman punyanya bapak Aoyama Gosho. saya cuman berantakin sedikit XD

genre: masih ga jelas ._.

**Fuzzy Future- Chapter 1**

Sore itu di kediaman Proffesor Agasa..

" Jadi, apalagi yang kita tunggu? Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat!"

" Tunggu Kudo-kun! Jangan lengah. Untuk memasuki sarang mereka, kita benar-benar harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang." Ucap gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan warna yang khas itu. Matanya masih tertuju ke layar computer dihadapannya. Kudo, atau lebih tepatnya saat itu masih bernama Conan Edogawa menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan lesu.

" Hhhh… Lalu, apa rencanamu, Haibara?" tanyanya. Gadis itu memandang Conan sekilas lalu tersenyum

" Entahlah detektif.. yang jelas, kita akan benar-benar bergerak menuju markas jika FBI sudah mulai bergerak. Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada kita bergerak berdua. Dan tentu saja, kurasa kau tidak mau mati dengan tubuh kecilmu itu kan?" jawab Haibara.

" Oi..oi.. apa maksudmu dengan mati? Kita belum berperang dan kau sudah berharap kita mati." Jawab conan dengan wajah kesalnya. Ai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

" Ini, akan membuatmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak-anak itu." Ujar Ai sambil membuka kotak kecil itu.

" ini…."

" Ya. Ini penawarnya. Baru saja kuselesaikan tadi pa…" Belum selesai Ai menceritakan kronologi penawar itu, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan pelukan conan yang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sesak nafas itu.

" Ku..kudo-kun?" Ai masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat conan melepas pelukannya. Conan hanya nyengir dan kembali memeluknya.

" Terimakasih Haibara.. " Conan mengucapkan itu dengan nada gembira sampai-sampai Ai bisa membayangkan ekspresi conan.

" Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau lakukan dan harus kau ingat Kudo-kun. Saat kau kembali ke tubuh asalmu nanti, organisasi belum hancur. Jadi aku berharap, kau tidak bertindak gegabah." Ucap Ai dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Conan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Jadi, kapan aku bisa meminumnya?" Tanya conan. Ai memandang conan cukup lama dan tersenyum, lalu melemparkan kotak itu.

" itu… terserah kau saja." Ujarnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan conan yang melonjak gembira sambil menciumi kotak putih itu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menghilang dan menjadi sinichi kudo, detective?" Tanya Ai keesokan harinya ketika melihat sosok conan yang sedang asyik memainkan game terbaru milik professor.

" Oi..oi.. kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku tidak gegabah kan? Dan lagi…" Conan beranjak dari depan gamenya dan berjalan menuju Ai.

" Aku ingin kita bertransformasi bersama :D" kata conan sambil membuka kotak putih yang diberi Ai kemarin. Ai menatap obat didalamnya dan conan bergantian

" Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

" Dasar! " Conan menggerutu pelan

" TINGTONG"

" Biar aku yang buka, Haibara" Teriak conan

" Memang sudah seharusnya" gumam Ai pelan. " Siapa Edogawa?" Teriak Ai dari dapur. Ia sengaja mengganti panggilannya dengan Edogawa.

" Atau lebih baik kau panggil saja dia Kudo, Sherry?" sebuah suara berat mampir(?) ditelinga Ai. Mendengar codenamenya disebut, Ai langsung berbalik dan terkejut memandang sosok didepannya. VODKA! Tapi… hei.. ada yang aneh.

" Jadi disini kau bersembunyi selama ini? Hmm… terlalu layak untukmu kurasa." Sosok jangkung dengan rambut panjangnya muncul dibelakang Vodka. Ai berjalan mundur.

" Jadi, katakan kapan kau tidak membuat orang-orang yang dekat denganmu sengsara?" seringai gin. Ai masih memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan waspadanya. Lalu kemudian tersenyum ringan sambil melangkah kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengejeknya

" bisakah kita menghentikan ini semua? Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang, bibi."Ai menyeringai dan memberi tekanan pada kata 'Bibi'nya.

" Hei hei.. sudah kubilang kan Ai-chan, kau harus memanggilku kakak. K-a-k-a-k! aku masih muda tau." 'Gin' segera melepaskan topi dan jubah hitamnya

" Lalu, orang tua mana ya yang tega membuat anaknya sendiri tertidur di depan pintu rumah?" Ai tersenyum mengejek kearah Yukiko. Yukiko hanya nyengir dan berpaling kearah 'Vodka' yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi sosok Yusaku yang juga nyengir sambil memegang jam tangan bius milik conan.

" Hhh.. ya ampun… aku turut berduka, kudo-kun" Ai menggumam kecil sambil memperhatikan sosok conan yang terlelap di depan pintu

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sore itu, sebuah mobil berwarna putih, berhenti tepat didepan rumah Proffesor Agasa. Seorang wanita bule turun dari mobil itu dan memandang rumah yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian sedikit merunduk, dia menengok ke dalam mobil

" Kau yakin kau tidak ikut, Shuu?" Tanya wanita itu

" Oh, tidak. Kurasa kau bisa menceritakan lebih baik dariku, Jodie. Jadi sebaiknya aku tetap disini dan menjaga kalian." Jawab Akai.

" Hei, sebaiknya kau masuk saja. Yang punya rencana kan kau. Bagaimana kalau rencana itu akhirnya berantakan hanya karena hal konyol, ' aku salah menceritakan rencananya' " Jodie berkata agak kesal. Akai menatapnya sebentar lalu menghela nafas

" Baiklah. Camel, kuserahkan padamu." Akai berkata pelan sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Sedangkan agen Camel hanya mengangguk. Kedua agen FBI itupun segera berlalu dari hadapan agen camel dan menekan bel rumah Proffesor Agasa. Tak lama waktu yang harus dijalani bagi keduanya untuk menemukan Yukiko sudah membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

t here...


End file.
